Kamen Rider DiEnd: Accel World
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Kaitou enters the world of Linkers following the Super Hero Taisen. In his search for treasure he learns of the war between the Kings of Pure Color and the Nega Nebulous. He also learns of a legendary item called the "Lost One" Will Kaitou and his comrades win his newest treasure or finally meet his match with the Nega Nebulous, whom are also searching for it? Decade/Accel World/W
1. Prologue:Riders vs Linkers

Kamen Rider DiEnd: Accel World

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

**Prologue: Riders vs. Linkers**

Previously in the Super Hero Taisen…

_"The friendship between Kamen Rider and Super Sentai might be the ultimate treasure in the universe." Captain Marvelous said to Eiji._

_ "Yeah. As long as you reach out your hand, I'm sure it'll reach this friendship between Riders and Sentai that stretches over the divide." Eiji replied as he stuck out his hand._

_ "Yeah!" Marvelous replied as he shook the hand of Eiji._

_ "What about Kaitou-san?" Hina asked._

_ "He's over there." Joe replied, walking toward the cliff edge. The eight looked down to see a defeated Kaitou, struggling to get up from the ground. Tsukasa walked up to the Rider and offered his hand._

_ "I don't want your sympathy." Kaitou said._

_ "Why would I show you sympathy? But you were right, my plan did have a flaw. The duel ended in a draw." Tsukasa replied to him. Kaitou reached into his coat and threw Tsukasa's camera back at him._

_ "Take it. It's just garbage to me. Just keep going your own road." Kaitou said as he got up. He began to walk away, but fell over causing Tsukasa to grab him._

_ "Just so you know. If I've ever felt friendship before that-" Tsukasa began as he helped Kaitou up._

_ "Quit it! I never want to think about you again. But… I'll never forget you." Kaitou said. He raised up a Rider card of Decade._

_ "My card! When did you…?" Kaitou simply smiled and walked away from Tsukasa._

_ "Looks like the hand of friendship also reached him." Joe said in reply to Hina._

_ "I think the hand of friendship also reached Joe too." Doc said to Joe._

_ "Perhaps." He replied. He looked down to see Kaitou opening a dimensional rift between worlds. Kaitou gave Joe his signature handgun and left through the rift. Joe and Tsukasa simply smiled. The Gokaigers, OOO, and Decade watched from the distance as Fourze and the Go-Busters got along together._

_Two universes later for Kaitou…_

A dimensional rift broke through a universe that had never been touched by Sentai or Riders. Kaitou stepped through the rift and looked around to see a dark and grey city. The city reminded him of a world that had been torn apart and bombed. He smirked and began to walk around the seemingly abandoned city, looking for anything to steal.

"I wonder if there's anything here for me steal… I better get something good to make up for the last time." Kaitou said to himself. As he continued to wander the alleyway he started to hear grunts and yells. He could only assume it was fighting. People fighting usually indicated that something was being fought over. He followed the voices until he got close enough to see, but not be seen. What he saw surprised him.

It appeared to be two riders fighting. He didn't see what they were fighting for, but he decided to get in the mix anyway. He usually didn't fight for any reason, but the two looked like they were fighting to the death. Kaitou pulled out the DiEnd Driver and loaded his Kamen Rider Card into it.

"Hey." He said loud enough. The two riders stopped fighting and looked at him. They seemed surprised by his presence.

"What in the…" one of them started to say.

The other one pointed at Kaitou and yelled in a voice that didn't fit the body. "Who are you? And more importantly why are you interrupting our fight?"

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Kaitou said, repeating what Tsukasa would say when asked. "Henshin."

The two riders looked up as he pulled the trigger of the gun he was carrying and a voice rung out loud enough for people further away to hear. **"Kamen Ride… DiEND!"** Several lights shot out of the gun and seemed to float around his body before they fused into him. A greater light shined from him and he transformed. The two fighters no longer saw a man, but instead a blue suited man with armor on his body.

"I want to get in on this too." He simply said. He pulled out two cards and loaded them into him Driver.

"What are you doing now?" the first one replied. Kaitou ignored him and pumped the front of the Driver.

**"KAMEN RIDE… Skull!" **the gun rang out as lights shot out of it in similar fashion from before. This time it surrounded thin air and another man appeared. This one had a skull for a face, a white fedora, a black armored body, and a white scarf.

**"KAMEN RIDE… Kabuto!" **it rang out again and another man appeared before them. This one resembled a rhinoceros beetle. The two clone riders then ran up and attacked the other two riders. The two riders began to be beaten down from the two clones. Kabuto clocked-up and accelerated to defeat the first of the two, while Skull pulled out his Skull Magnum. He took several shots at the other of the two quickly. They swiftly defeated the two fighters. Skull and Kabuto then vanished as they returned to their cards.

"Who… Why? Why didn't you let us finish our own battle?" the first of the two began.

"What is a Kamen Rider? You're so powerful. Is that the name of your avatar?" the second asked. Kaitou was surprised by their lack of knowledge of the Kamen Riders. This led him to believe that these were not riders.

"I am DiEnd. That is who I am, and I thinks it's time for you two to tell me what you were fighting over."

"We were fighting for burst points."

"Burst points? Care to elaborate?" Kaitou asked.

"Are you a newbie or something? Burst points let us accelerate in the real world."

Kaitou was surprised by the fact this was a pocket-dimension. This world was nothing more than a secondary man-made world within another dimension. However, if this was true than he decided to try something.

"I see. Thank you very much for the information, but now I need to make sure you two don't tell anyone about me. I think I want to fight for these burst points too." Kaitou lied to them. He was sure there was something better, but it was fun to mess with them. He loaded another card into the driver.

**"Final Attack Ride. D. D. D. DiEND!" **the drive stuttered as he began his final shot on the two. "Ciao." The gun released a powerful amount of energy and the two avatars were destroyed by the sudden onslaught of energy. Kaitou smirked as he undid his henshin. He summoned a secondary dimensional rift and stepped through it. The real world stood before him, and now he was ready to learn about these avatars he saw.


	2. Chapter 1: DiEnd vs Silver Crow

Kamen Rider DiEnd: Accel World

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

**Chapter 1: DiEnd vs. Silver Crow**

**"Final Attack Ride… D. D. D. DiEnd!" **the gun rang out as Kaitou pulled the trigger. A great blast emanated from the barrel, destroying the two Burst Linkers who stood before him.

"That was too easy. I should probably enter the real dimension of this world now though. My treasure may lie here, but I won't get anywhere with all these people fighting." Kaitou said as he summoned a dimensional rift. He stepped through it smirking the entire time. When he stepped out he could tell he was in Tokyo, albeit in an alleyway. He undid his henshin and walked out into the busy street.

"Tokyo eh… I should get looking for someone who might know about this other world." Kaitou said to himself. As he walked down the street path, he noticed that the people of this world had small mechanical things stuck to their necks. If this world had a pocket dimension, he assumed that there might have been a limited amount of people who knew about it. The question in his mind came up when he noticed the lack of people in other world. It also came up when he heard the young voices of the two he had fought earlier, despite having adult, robotic bodies.

After walking around the street for a while and hearing nothing, he decided to head into a café for a rest. The small café was near Umesato Junior High School, and Kaitou noticed that the classes must have ended. Upon his arrival at the café, he quickly took rest at a small booth in the corner of the store. He pulled out several of his Rider cards and inspected each of them. He needed to see what Riders would do best in this other world he had seen. Unable to decide, he put the cards back and sighed.

"If nobody knows anything about the other world, how am I supposed to get my treasure he thought to himself. My treasure is there, I'm sure of it. That's why I appeared there first, instead of right here." He said to himself. He looked at the time via his K-Touch and noticed the year for the first time.

"2046? A world in the future would explain those small mechanical devices on the people outside." He put his K-Touch back and decided to go back out a search for information. Suddenly he stopped himself from getting up. The people in the booth behind him were speaking. They spoke quietly, but Kaitou had an amazing ear. Simply put, they were talking about the other world. They stopped speaking about it and got ready to leave. As expected the people he had heard were not adults, but young teenagers.

From what he saw one was tall male wearing glasses, the second was a short, fat boy, the third was a cute red-haired girl, and the last was a beautiful young girl with straight black hair. Kaitou smirked and started to follow them as they left the café. He would get his answer one way or another. Eventually they split up and went their own separate ways. Kaitou decided to follow the short, fat one. He would be the least likely to lose track of.

Kaitou realized he had to confront the boy about the other world. He yelled out to the boy.

"Hey you! I want to talk to you." He called out. The short boy turned around.

"Me…? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I want you to tell me about that other world. The one you mentioned at the café." Kaitou said smirking.

"Why do you care?" the boy replied as backed up.

"My treasure is in that world. Nobody else seems to know about the other world that I saw. You and your friends seem to know a lot about it."

"What? You mean you went there?"

"Why else would I give a damn and be confront a boy half my age. If you won't tell me of your own free will. Then I guess I'll have to force it out of you." Kaitou said.

"…. Fine I'll fight you only in the Accelerated World though." The boy called out.

"So that's what it's called. Fine I'll meet you there. Tonight at 9 o clock, at the bottom of Tokyo Tower is where. Bring your friends as well." Kaitou said.

"Okay. I'll be there with them."

Kaitou simply nodded and walked off into the distance. As soon as he had disappeared he began to head to Tokyo Tower.

"Who was that? I need to ask sempai about him. She said there were no old Linkers…" Haru said to himself. He had to get his friends over before nine for this, there was no way he was back down on this challenge.

According to his K-Touch it was just about Nine o'clock. Kaitou was going to win just like he did the previous time he had been here. In the distance he saw several figures approaching. One was wheel chair bound, the second was a green robot girl, the third was a bulky blue robot, the fourth was a tall black and sleek woman robot with blades for limbs, and finally the fourth was a skinny silver one.

"Which of you lot is the one I talked to earlier?" Kaitou called out. He stepped out from the darkness and pulled out the DiEnd Driver. Each of them seemed surprised.

"Who are you?" the black one called out. The voice seemed to match that of the black haired girl from the café. "How are you able to enter here?"

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. I'm here to fight the boy from earlier. Remember that." Kaitou said as he loaded the DiEnd Driver.

**"KAMEN RIDE…"** the gun rang out.

"Henshin." Kaitou said as he pointed the Driver to the sky. He pulled the trigger.

**"DiEnd!"** the gun said. Several lights were released from the Driver and flickered around Kaitou. His appearance changed as each of them fused into his body.

"Time to party kids." Kaitou said. The five looked up at his bar and noticed that that duel avatar was named only as DiEnd. Silver Crow stepped out from the group.

"I'm the one you will be fighting. If you win we'll tell you what you want to know. If I win you'll tell us why you're here." Silver Crow said.

"Fair enough. I hope you enjoy losing though." Kaitou said as he loaded a card into the Driver.

**FIGHT!**

"**Attack Ride. Blast!"** it rang out as he took several shots as Silver Crow. None of them missed and a portion of Crow's health meter lowered.

"He's powerful. There has to be a way." Haru said to himself as ran forward and threw a punch at DiEnd.

Kaitou caught the punch and pulled the trigger at point-blank range. The blast caused Haru to go flying back into the pillar that is Tokyo Tower.

"I won't lose to a guy like this." Haru spoke to himself. The damage he took had filled up his special bar. He quickly summoned his wings and took to the air.

"That DiEnd guy won't be able to beat Haru like that." Cyan Pile said aloud. Kaitou was in ear range to hear it and simply laughed.

"If he's taking to the sky then I will too." Kaitou loaded another card into his Driver.

**"KAMEN RIDE… Fourze!"** the gun rang out as Kaitou summoned another Rider to the field. The man who appeared was wearing a white suit and a rocket shaped helmet.

"Space Kita!" he yelled out.

"Fourze ground him for me." Kaitou said to the Rider. Fourze nodded and inserted a switch into his belt.

"_Rocket on."_ It said as a rocket materialized on Fourze's hand. He shot up into the sky and quickly caught up with Haru.

"What?!" Haru said shocked. "How are you flying?" Fourze ignored him and flew up higher than before. He inserted another switch into his belt.

"_Drill on."_ A drill appeared on Fourze's leg and he activated his limit break.

"Rocket Drill Space Kick!" Fourze yelled out as he crashed into Silver Crow. Both of them went down at an alarming speed. Silver Crow crashed and Fourze dematerialized.

"Time to finish this battle." Kaitou said as he pulled out his K-Touch.

**G4**

** Ryuga**

**Orga**

**Glaive **

**Kabuki**

**Caucasus**

**Arc **

**Skull**

**"FINAL KAMEN RIDE… DIEND!" **the K-Touch rang out.

Suddenly Kaitou changed form and entered his complete state, much to he surprise of the Burst Linkers.

"No, not like this." Haru said as he tried to get up. He fell to the ground.

"A special service to you my little friend." Kaitou said as he loaded another card into this Driver.

** "ATTACK RIDE… GEKIJOUBAN!" **

Suddenly eight other Riders appeared before Haru. Haru was mortified at the power of his opponent. He of the Riders appeared to make a superior noise.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE… D.D.D. DiEnd!"**

Each Rider charged up their finishing move and unloaded on Silver Crow. Silver Crow disappeared from the field. He would be forced to wait an hour until he respawned in the Accelerated World.

**FLAWLESS VICTORY**


	3. Chapter 2: DiEnd vs Black Lotus Part I

Kamen Rider DiEnd: Accel World

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

**Chapter 2 REMIX: DiEnd vs. Black Lotus Part I**

**"ATTACK RIDE… GEKIJOUBAN!" **

The appearance of eight riders stunned the entirety of the Nega Nebulous. Each one seemed ready to beat down on Haru. DiEnd chuckled underneath his helmet and loaded a final card into his Driver.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE. D-D-D-DiEnd!" **the gun rang out as each rider loaded up his final attack. DiEnd raised his gun and golden cards appeared before Haru, before the attack came. Nothing was left of Silver Crow besides a respawn countdown.

"That's one way to do things." Kaitou said as his Complete Form dissipated from his body. "Now for you guys." He turned around and began to walk toward the remaining members of Nega Nebulous. Black Lotus began to hover toward the blue cladded man.

"The information you are seeking cannot be given so lightly. Despite me not thinking that Silver Crow would lose to you DiEnd, I had faith he would win." Lotus said emotionless, but with pain when mentioning Haru. "You must beat me in order to make up for that cheating you did. Only then will I speak to you about the _Lost One._"

"A fight is a fight I guess. I have no problem with fighting, but a thief cheating isn't my style. I guess my Complete Form is not allowed in this fight then." Kaitou said aloud.

"That would be what I meant, yes. Now are you ready to fight? You don't need to rest I assume."

"That would be a proper way of thinking. Yes. Don't think I'll go easy on you, because I have a little ace up my sleeve."

"We'll see about that DiEnd-san." She said as Kaitou loaded a card into his driver. Two life bars appeared before the duo.

"So now he's going to fight our Master… I wonder what will happen." Cyan Pile though to himself as the fighting began.

**FIGHT!**

Kaitou immediately loaded his attack card and pulled the trigger causing it to ring out. **"ATTACK RIDE. Blast!"** several bullets traveled in different directions and landed a clear hit on Black Lotus. She had barely felt a thing from the small onslaught.

"That's all you got?" she smirked and glided at Kaitou with amazing speeds. She quickly slashed at him, not only causing his life bar to go down to about 85%, but also he felt a sharp pain. Kaitou quickly recovered and loaded another card into the driver.

"A black rider for a black witch." Kaitou said as Lotus turned around and was preparing for another strike on the man. He quickly dodged and pumped the cock of the weapon.

**"KAMEN RIDE. Nega Den-O!"** the gun rang out as several lights erupted from the gun before revealing a purple rider. This rider had several blue marking around his purple chest plate and it reflected onto his sword as well. The purple being made a grunt noise and quickly ran toward Lotus before striking her. His direct melee strike caused more of dent than DiEnd's bullets. She quickly recovered and struck the Rider, but he dodged it quite quickly.

"I hope you enjoy my comrade. He's quite the handful, but I think I should even up the playing field a little more. For me at least." Kaitou said with a smirk before loading another card into his Driver.

**"ATTACK RIDE. Invisible!" **Kaitou disappeared from sight and quickly made his way toward Lotus.

Lotus was busy dealing with the fast and furious Nega Den-O. He managed to block each of her attacks with his sword and made a mockery of many greater swordsmen in the Accelerated World.

From behind Kaitou appeared and raised his gun to her head. Taku noticed this and quickly pulled out his own weapon.

"Master! Watch out!" he yelled as he launched his Cyan Spike at Kaitou. DiEnd looked over as he quickly changed his positioning on the field. Despite this the Spike hit his arm. He fell to the ground in antagonizing pain. He was hurt and bad. This kid just hit him in a one on one battle. This didn't sit well with him at all.

"So that's the way you Nega Nebulous play, huh? I guess I get to play a little dirty as well." Kaitou smirked as Nega Den-O dissipated from the field. Kaitou smirked again as he loaded another card into his driver. He pumped the cock and jumped away from Lotus. It appeared from his angle that Lotus was scolding Cyan Pile, but she quickly turned her head to the life bar. Kaitou's life bar was at 55% while Lotus' rivaled at 60%.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Is that your ace up your sleeve that you mentioned?" Lotus said as she began to glide toward Kaitou.

"Indeed it is. I'm about to make life a little harder for you, especially when you deal with the Destroyer of Worlds." Kaitou pulled the trigger as new words erupted from it. He then preceded to load two other cards as well.

**"RIDER SUMMON. DECADE"**

** "RIDER SUMMON. KUUGA"**

** "RIDER SUMMON. KIVA-LA" **

The gun rang out three times with three different rider names. Kaitou laughed at Burst Linker Queen. "It's ShowTime, now." Suddenly before Lotus' eyes stood three people. A young man wearing a black overcoat with a pink camera around his neck and two othesr appeared. The one with a camera turned around and saw Kaitou.

"So this is what you did with my card. I was just getting ready for some dinner as well." The man said.

"Tsukasa-kun, what happened? Why are we here Kaitou-san?" the girl accompanying him asked.

"I don't know yet Natsumikan. Kaitou why are we here?" Tsukasa asked Kaitou. Black Lotus couldn't harm the people before her. They weren't armored so she quickly retreated toward her own legion. She was willing to be Level 10, but she herself was confused about the adults before her.

"Here's a quick run down Tsukasa. I'm hunting treasure and these people here are trying to kill me. I used my new cards to summon you guys to help. You are my comrade after all; I accept that I couldn't do it alone. She and her entourage are quite powerful." Kaitou quickly explained to the three.

"So that's what we have to do? Should we help him Tsukasa?" Yuuske asked.

"I think we should help him. Sure he's a thief, but he's also my comrade. I wouldn't mind fighting alongside my comrade for the first time."

"I guess we're all finally comrades, eh?" Natsumi said.

"It seems that way." The quartet faced the opposing Burst Linkers. Kaitou approached the four members of the Black Legion. "Let's make this a four-on-four match Lotus-san. Your remaining four versus me and my comrades."

"Are you guys alright with these terms?" Lotus asked her legion members.

"Yes let us do battle." Sky Raker said simply.

"I will do anything for you Master." Cyan Pile said as he readied up his weapon.

"Let's do it." Lime Bell said cheerfully.

The riders each lined up and faced the Nega Nebulous. Kaitou faced Sky Raker, Tsukasa faced Black Lotus, Yuusuke faced Cyan Pile, and Natsumi faced Lime Bell.

"So you're fighting me and not your friend. You mind telling me who you are exactly." Lotus said as Tsukasa approached her. He smirked at her.

"I'm just a passing- through Kamen Rider. Remember that." He said as he pulled out a card from a notebook on his belt.

**"Henshin."**

** "KAMEN RIDE. DECADE"** his belt rang out as several ghostly forms infused into his body. His armor was a magenta color with green eyes on his helmet. A large X emblazoned his body armor.

**"Henshin." **Yuusuke said as the belt around him began to hum. His belt shined and his body was replaced with a beetle type costume. He had become Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Kivarra." Natsumi said as a small white bat creature flew to her.

**"Henshin."** She said as hearts erupted from Kivarra and appeared to mark on her forehead. Purple flowers seemed to consume her as another Rider came from the mass of flowers. "Kamen Rider Kivala!"

"Prepare yourselves Nega Nebulous. This time I won't lose."

To Be Continued…

AN: This is a complete redo of the original chapter. I just couldn't stand the original one in hindsight. Also I needed to actually explain on how Tsukasa got there so here's a REMIX of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Decade vs Lotus Part II

Kamen Rider DiEnd: Accel World

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

**Chapter 3: Decade vs. Black Lotus Part II**

"I'm just a passing- through Kamen Rider. Remember that." He said as he pulled out a card from a notebook on his belt.

**"Henshin."**

** "KAMEN RIDE. DECADE"** his belt rang out as several ghostly forms infused into his body. His armor was a magenta color with green eyes on his helmet. A large X emblazoned his body armor.

**"Henshin." **Yuusuke said as the belt around him began to hum. His belt shined and his body was replaced with a beetle type costume. He had become Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Kivarra." Natsumi said as a small white bat creature flew to her.

**"Henshin."** She said as hearts erupted from Kivarra and appeared to mark on her forehead. Purple flowers seemed to consume her as another Rider came from the mass of flowers. "Kamen Rider Kivala!"

"Prepare yourselves Nega Nebulous. This time I won't lose."

The four Riders charged at the Nega Nebulous with the intent of winning, despite not knowing the circumstances. Tsukasa noticed that Kaitou was holding his arm to signify that he was injured. Tsukasa remembered the last time that Kaitou was injured was because of Tsukasa withholding the truth about the Super Hero Taisen. Tsukasa drew his sword and slashed it at Lotus. It didn't seem to bother her as much as Nega's attacks had.

Kuuga on the other hand was having trouble with Cyan Pile. He had to remove the blue warrior's stake driver somehow. All he had to do what grab ahold of the stake in order to turn it on him. Cyan Pile shot the stake at Kuuga who dodged it and jumped on top of the extended spike. Kuuga immediately grabbed the spike with both of his hands.

**"Chou Henshin!" **he yelled as the entirety of Pile's weapon was turned into a sword, which Kuuga grabbed. "Titan Form!" he yelled as he ran forward and struck at Cyan Pile.

"Don't you think stealing my weapon is a bit cheap?"

"Why would it? You had a weapon and I didn't." Yuusuke said in reply as he yelled out again. **"Chou Henshin!"** his body changed again and gained blue body armor. The Titan Sword changed to the Dragon Rod, and Kuuga leaped into the air with the rod.

"Splash Dragon!" he yelled as he thrust the rod into the chest of Cyan Pile. Like Haru nothing was left except for the indicator of respawning.

Kivala had started her own battle with Lime Bell. She managed to quickly take down the weakest of the Nega Nebulous with her Sonic Stab attack.

DiEnd was also dealing with his fight with Sky Raker. Despite the Burst Linker being crippled, this didn't leave her from using the Incarnate System. Kaitou, irritated, loaded the Blade card into his Driver.

"You know I'm not a big fan of running around." Kaitou began. "I think it's better to let this handle you."

"You simply hide behind those facades. Why not face me yourself?" Sky Raker questioned him.

"It would have been easier if your blue friend hadn't taken a cheap shot on me." Kaitou pulled the trigger on his gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE. ****NAVYJOKER****." **The gun rang out in a malicious voice and Navy Joker appeared before them. The form differed from Blade and closely resembled the evil Undead, Joker, which had once plagued the Blade Riders.

"That's not Blade." Kaitou said to himself. He smirked at the turn of events and pointed at Raker. "She's your opponent Joker. Eliminate her."

The devilish rider screeched and lunged at Sky Raker with incredible speed. His quick punches caused Sky Raker's body to break. She was unable to use the Incarnate System, before she too was exterminated from the battle. Soon after the small delusion, Joker himself disappeared from the battlefield.]

"Hook, line, and sinker."

Finally, Decade also began his battle with the Black King herself. Tsukasa knew her armor was tough. His bullets and strikes made little to no difference in his attacks.

"You're tough that's for sure." Tsukasa let out as he blocked one of her many strikes with his own sword.

"You're not too bad yourself either." She said in reply before using her other blade to strike directly into Decade, causing him to fall back.

"Ugh, fine time to use this." Tsukasa said as he pulled out a card from his notebook. "**Henshin."** He inserted the card into his DecaDriver and closed it shut.

"**FINAL KAMEN RIDE. R-R-R-Ryuki. SURVIVE"** the belt rang out as Decade donned the armor of Ryuki's Survive mode. His sword transformed into a fiery blade. He leaped into the air and struck down at Black Lotus. She attempted to block with her own hand blade, but Survive's mighty attack caused her to fall back a little. Tsukasa chuckled and loaded another card into his Driver.

"**FINAL KAMEN RIDE. D-D-D-Den O. LINER"** the belt rang out as he assumed Liner Form and lifted the newly formed DenKamen Sword. He quickly made his strike but was stopped by a sudden streak of silver.

"What was that?" Tsukasa said aloud.

"My trump card." Lotus said simply. Kaitou looked over and noticed that Haru had respawned. He yelled out to Tsukasa and ran toward him.

"Tsukasa, it's the chump I beat before you showed up."

"More like forced here." Tsukasa said with a snort. "I'll make quick work of him." Tsukasa saw a silver figure before him as he turned around and noticed the pink and blue figures.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Haru asked.

"Yes I am. Thanks to you, Haruyuki-kun."

"H-h-hai. I'll finish them." He stuttered as his wings sprouted out. He flew up into the sky and began a quick decent toward DiEnd. Kaiou sidestepped the attack and took several shots at him.

Tsukasa looked at the Black King before chuckling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I think its time to end all this fun an finish this. Right, Kaitou?"

Silver Crow landed back toward Lotus. Both Decade and DiEnd pulled out their K-Touches.

"So you plan to cheat after all. I thought our agreement said you would fight fairly." Lotus said coldly.

"That went out the window after big, blue, and ugly attacked me with his pile driver." Kaitou said with spite in his voice. "Time to finish this little feud once and for all."

**G4**

**RYUGA**

**ORGA**

**GLAIVE**

**KABUKI**

**CAUCASUS**

**ARC**

**SKULL**

"**FINAL KAMEN RIDE. DIEND" **the K-Touch rang out as Kaitou assumed his complete form.

"My turn." Tsukasa said simply.

**KUUGA**

**AGITO  
RYUKI**

**FAIZ**

**BLADE**

**HIBIKI**

**KABUTO**

**DEN-O**

**KIVA**

"**FINAL KAMEN RIDE. DECADE" **the pink K-Touch rang out as nine cards adorned Decade's chest plate and his final card made home on his forehead.

"I won't lose… NOT THIS TIME!" Haru yelled out. He was enveloped in a red aura as he assumed a controlled Chrome Disaster mode. Black Lotus as well joined him in her Overdrive Mode. They both flew off toward the dual riders who both leaped into the air as they inserted their own cards.

"**ALL RIDERS. FINALE!" **the DecaDriver called out as eight of the Heisei riders erupted from the K-Touch. Yuusuke leapt into the air as well, assuming his Ultimate Form.

**KUUGA ULTIMATE**

**AGITO SHINING**

**RYUKI SURVIVE**

**FAIZ BLAST**

**BLADE KING**

**HIBIKI ARMED**

**KABUTO HYPER**

**DEN-O LINER**

**KIVA EMPEROR**

** "GEKIJOUBAN!" **the DiEnd driver erupted as the nine evil riders joined their good counterparts. Decade and DiEnd both loaded their final cards as Lotus and Crow came closer, each with an enormous amount of strength to back them up.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE. ALL RIDERS FINALE!"** the two Drivers yelled in unison as each Rider prepared their finishing move. Kaitou and Tsukasa both raised their weapons as they charged up their guns. Yuusuke led the other Riders in their own final attacks. Several Riders summoned up attacks, while others leapt into the air and performed their own Rider Kicks.

The green and red glows coming from the Burst Linkers came faster and faster before the two glowing orbs collided with the many Riders who were attacking. A large dragon seemed to have appeared to as each Rider blasted through the singular two Linkers.

Kaitou and Decade raised their weapons and pulled their respective trigger, causing a large amount of energy to be released from their guns. Another explosion occurred and smoke came upon the battlefield. Silence stood the victor.

_To Be Continued in… __**The Child of the Sun's Grand Appearance**_

_AN:_

I didn't want to completely overpower the Riders, even though I am biased on them. I gave Lotus and Crow their own respective final forms as well. In the Light Novels Haru is able to control a form of Chrome Disaster apparently. And I saw a figure of Black Lotus with a green hue called OVERDRIVE mode so I decided to use that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and next time the Child of the Sun will appear in the Accelerated World as well. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4: W and Accel vs Raptor Enemy

Kamen Rider W: Accel World

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

Chapter 4: _W and Accel vs. Raptor Enemy_

**2009**

"I won't be stopped like this!" a clock shaped monster yelled out as he was beaten down.

"Enough talk. You're all done messing with time Dopant! Time for you to count your crimes Let's finish him off Philip!" The man said to himself.

The man in question was none other than Kamen Rider W. He was made up of two different people, Shotaro Hidari and Philip. The W shaped driver on the waist of W was closed up. A beam of purple and one of green erupted from the driver and into an X shaped bird. It flew down and inserted itself onto the closed driver and it proceeded to open itself back up again.

"_**XTREME!" **_the belt rang out as W was bathed in light. The middle lining of W was opened revealing a prism color that split the green and black of W.

_**"PRISM BICKER!"**_ the belt called out again as a sword and shield materialized from the middle of W. A green shaped GaiaMemory also formed from it. W grabbed onto the small USB shaped item and pressed it.

_**"PRISM!"**_ CycloneJokerExtreme inserted the Memory into the top of the sword.

"Let's finish him off Philip." Shotaro said as he removed the sword from the shield.

"This will be over quickly." Philip simply said. "Let's use the Charge Break, Shotaro."

"Guess we'll be doing that then." Shotaro said in reply as he pulled out the Cyclone Memory. He proceeded to insert it and the other Memories into the Bicker Shield.

_**"CYCLONE MAXIMUM DRIVE"**_

_** "HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE"**_

_** "LUNA MAXIMUM DRIVE"**_

_** "JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE"**_

Just as the two initiated their final attack on the Dopant, Accel also joined in the attack running along side them as he loaded his Accel Memory to initiate his own Maximum Drive.

_**"ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE" **_

"Bicker Charge Break!" CycloneJokerExtreme yelled out as he ran toward the Dopant with the sword gathering power from the four GaiaMemories. Accel leapt into the air as he was wreathed in flame for his own final attack. Both Riders hit their mark with their Memory Breaks. An explosion occurred where the attacks hit. A man fell to the ground and a GaiaMemory with two T's on it also fell, before breaking.

"Heh. Stupid people, now they're trapped." The man said to himself. He began to break down hysterically. This man was the Time Travel Dopant. His final attack was initiated just as CycloneJokerExtreme and Accel hit him with their Maximum Drives. "That lot is stuck in the future! And no one will ever find them! HAHAHAHA!"

**2047**

"Did we finish him?" Shotaro said as he and Philip split apart from their Extreme form.

"It would seem so Philip. No sign of the Dopant." Philip said in reply as he got his bearings.

"There doesn't seem to be a sign of the GaiaMemory or the user either." Ryu said as he looked around on the ground. "In fact we seem to be in completely different place. This is definitely not the park."

Shotaro looked around as well. The trio seemed to be in some sort of alleyway. He walked out alongside Ryu and Philip, only to see what appeared to be a ruined city.

"What happened? This place looks like it was torn apart by bombs or something." Shotaro said as he spotted several destroyed buildings and ditches.

"We have bigger fish to fry. Look over there Hidari." Terui said as a large armored creature took notice of them. The monster began to quicken its own pace as it approached them. "Look's like we're not done fighting here."

"You're right. This place doesn't seem completely safe. Philip you go back into the alleyway and hide your body." Shotaro said as he pulled out the Double Driver.

"Seems like the safest bet." Philip said as he began to walk back into the alleyway. "You better keep my body safe Shotaro."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I will." Shotaro said as he placed the belt around his waist. Ryu took out his own Accel Drive and placed it on his waist. All three of them pulled out their respective Memories.

_**"CYCLONE"**_

_** "JOKER"**_

__"Henshin." Both Shotaro and Philip said simultaneously. Philip inserted his Memory into the left side of the Driver. The Memory disappeared and Philip fell to the ground in the small hole he had found for hiding his body. Cyclone appeared on Philip's Driver as he pushed it further in, along with his own Memory.

_**"CYCLONE JOKER!"**_ the belt yelled out as the driver transformed Shotaro into W. The left side of the body was green with silver linings. The right side was much of the same only covered in black and purple.

Ryu pressed his own Memory causing it to call out.

_**"ACCEL"**_

"Hen…Shin!" Ryu yelled out as he placed the Memory into the middle of his driver. He placed his hand on the right throttle and revving it. His body glowed and was replaced by a red armored Rider. He pulled out his Engine Blade as well, inserting the Engine Memory into the blade.

_**"ENGINE"**_

"Let's go Philip." Shotaro said as W began running towards the armored raptor shaped dinosaur, which also came running at him. W threw a punch at a part, which seemed to have no armor. The skin was unusually tough. He threw several punches and kicks at the human sized raptor before being hit back.

"I'll take care of this." Accel said as he ran forward and began to strike at the Raptor. It dodged and leapt backwards at a wall. Using the wall as a springboard, it came back and struck at Accel causing him to fall back. "This thing it tougher than it looks." Ryu jumped back up and ran back at the Dino.

"Shotaro, might I suggest Heat Metal?" Philip said as the left eye of W began to blink.

"Right." Shotaro said in reply as he pulled out the Cyclone and Joker memories, replacing them with red and silver colored ones.

_**"HEAT METAL"**_ the driver rang out as W ran forward, the colors on his body changing to Red and Silver. W pulled the Metal Shaft off his back and ran forward at the Raptor. The two ends of the staff lit aflame as W struck at the monster. A direct hit was scored and the Raptor flew backwards.

Accel ran forward as he pulled the trigger on his sword causing it to call out the element of attack it would use.

_**"ELECTRIC"**_

Ryu stabbed at the Raptor and shocked it. The metal it was wearing made for an easy target, as the metal conducted the electricity through its body. It fell to the ground once again. It made a pathetic attempt to rise from the ground. The Raptor turned and prepared to run.

"Shotaro let's finish this one with Cyclone Joker." Philip said as he controlled the body and replaced the Heat and Metal Memories with the Cyclone and Joker ones.

_**"CYCLONE JOKER" **_

"Time for this thing to count its crimes. That is if it has any." Shotaro said as he took the Joker Memory out of its slot and inserted it into a small slot on the side of his body.

_**"JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **_the belt rang out as a small cyclone lifted W into the air. W leapt up from the cyclone and lifted out his legs. Cyclone and Joker seemed to split at the middle as they called out at the same time.

"_Joker Extreme!" _Shotaro and Philip called out as they both hit the Raptor, causing an explosion to occur. Both sides of W reformed and he clasped both hands together.

"Easier said than done. Wouldn't you agree Terui?" Shotaro said facing Accel, who was removing the Engine Memory.

"It would seem so, but I don' t think that was a Dopant."

"What makes you say that, it not taunting us or the lack of a body?

Ryu simply scoffed at Shotaro. "I suggest we don't undo our henshins. The lack of people and that monster are making a bit suspicious of what else is out here."

"You're right, Ryu Terui. Let's move my body to a safer place though first." Philip said as he pulled out the Extreme Memory. It flew over to Philips' comatose body and digitized it. "We'll hold onto it in there for now."

Accel and W both began to walk away and further out into the dark world that was before them. Upon a building stood a feline shaped outline. A shine of red was seen as it dashed away toward someone else.

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N:**_

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from vacation and I was writing Shooting Star there. So here we have the second set of heroes, W and Accel. Also, this takes place in-between episodes 36 and 37, so right after Ryu obtains the Trial Memory and kills the Weather Dopant. Also look forward to my next story:

_Kamen Rider x Puella Magi: Hero Wars- _Demonic Distortions begin to appear in Fuuto, leading Shotaro and Philip to investigate. Other Riders also begin to experience the appearance of these creatures as well, causing the duo to team up with Eiji and Hotaro to find the source of these monsters. Meanwhile Dopants begin to attack Mitakihara, causing Homura and the others to find the cause of the T3 Dopants. Things heat up when a Kyoko severely injures the new Kamen Rider Eternal. Can Riders and Magi coexist with these new events? _**Post Madoka Series; Eternal is OC since Katsumi Daido is dead; Riders Vs. Puella Magi**_


End file.
